1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with electromagnetic shielding function.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used electronic device, such as a tablet computer, a mobile phone, for example, are often equipped with conductive foam assembled within the electronic device, as an electromagnetic shielding layer, thereby shielding the electromagnetic waves generated within the electronic device and/or preventing the outer electromagnetic waves from disturbing the electronic device. The conductive foam is directly assembled within the electronic device by means of manual assembly technology. However, as the conductive foam has certain thickness and elasticity, in the assembly process, the conductive foam is difficult to maintain alignment with other components assembled within the electronic device, thereby affecting the whole assembling efficiency and the performance of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.